


Not Quite A Shower Scene

by ms4815162342



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms4815162342/pseuds/ms4815162342
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean catches Sam fresh out of the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite A Shower Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing; Kripke owns everything.  
> Also a special thank you to my dear darling friend (you know who you are) for previewing this before I posted it to the general public and convincing me to finish it <3

It's not like Sam's trying to get his dick hard or anything, it just seems to be happening on its own. He's taking a hot shower, not worrying about the time it takes because he's alone and doesn't have to share the bathroom with anyone else. It's nice to enjoy the warm water, to take his time unscrewing the little body wash and shampoo bottles, soaping up his body, then his hair, and scrubbing down. The water pounds down on him, massaging his recently worked out muscles. Sam likes this feeling. He's just gotten back from a local gym, sweaty and tired and body utterly fatigued. This shower is a reward for his hard work, even though it's erasing all evidence of his struggle.

He's cleansing himself at a slow pace when he starts to feel his dick rise. He smirks to himself, the left side of his mouth lifting up in a tilt. 'Why not?' he thinks. It'll make his shower just that more relaxing. Sam reaches down between his legs and gently squeezes his cock. Blood is rushing down there fast, making it stand taller by the second. He gives it a few slow strokes, his eyelids fluttering down as he runs his thumb across the head.

That's when he hears it.

A car's pulled up outside his motel door.

Sam's eyes pull open, body on full alert. His aching muscles are forgotten (along with a towel) as he rips the shower curtain back and steps onto the provided bath mat. He doesn't have time to dry off before he jerks open the bathroom door and stands in the archway, muscles tensed, ready for a fight.

He can hear the person opening their car door, maybe gathering some bags, then closing it with a slam that resounds through the quiet night. Ordinarily this situation wouldn't be so suspicious, but Sam knows he's the only one on this side of the motel. Plus, that vehicle is too close to his door.

Water droplets have been running off of Sam and onto the short carpet, but he hasn't been paying attention to them. One starts to gather at the tip of a chunk of hair behind his neck. It falls, joining other drops on Sam's shoulders and sliding down his spine. Others fall from the tips of his fingers while even more roll down his legs. The carpet's going to be damp for a while, but that isn't important now.

Sam tears into one of his bags sitting on the table to his left in the small kitchenette. He pulls out a pistol and immediately aims it at the door because now the doorknob is turning.

The door opens fully and Dean walks in.

"Hey," Dean says in mild surprise, looking at the gun first and Sam's body second. His gaze lingers on the latter.

Sam drops the gun as soon as Dean is fully in the room with the door closed behind him. He tosses the gun back on top of the bags and says, "Scared the shit out of me. What are you doing here?"

Dean continues to look over his wet, naked body. "Uh, thought you could use the help. You were showering?" he asks, and Sam nods his head. It's only then Sam realizes where exactly Dean is staring. Dean's seen him naked before, but never completely nude, dripping wet, with a hard on.

A blush starts to make itself known on Sam's cheeks. "I, uh, better get back in," he attempts, trying to slide back into the bathroom.

"Oh, Sammy." Dean huffs out a laugh, but his eyes still haven't moved and there's not a trace of a joke on his face. He raises an eyebrow and starts to shake his head when he finally makes eye contact with Sam. "You really don't have to do that," he says, all humor gone.

Sam feels something creep up his spine and cradle the back of his neck. "Wh-What?" he sputters out.

Dean drops his bag next to Sam's on the table and slowly approaches his younger brother. Sam really isn't breathing now because this isn't funny. He's naked, and Dean's walking up to him, stretching out a hand. It cups around the right side of Sam's face, and Sam can feel how wide his eyes are getting. If he was tired before, he's got electricity running through him now.

"De..." Sam tries, but Dean's face is too close to his own now. Sam feels his eyes being dragged down to Dean's lips, which are oh so pink and full. He glances up to see Dean's eyes fixated on his own lips and takes a deep breath. This is finally happening.

Dean leans the rest of the way in, pressing those plump lips against his. Sam can't help it when he parts his mouth and snakes his tongue out to run across Dean's bottom lip. It's like he was struck by lightning how unashamed Sam gets. His right hand wraps around Dean's waist while his left reaches up under his jaw. His tongue is no longer running gently across Dean's mouth, but Sam now has Dean's bottom lip trapped in both of his and is sucking lightly. He gives it a small bite and Dean inhales in arousal. Dean's free hand has found Sam's cock pressed between them, as hard as ever.

The contact makes Sam groan and pull back. He's a few inches taller than his older brother and has to look down slightly to meet his eyes. They don't exchange words, but Dean's eyes are blazing as he forcefully pulls Sam out of the doorway, flips him 180, and slams his chest into the motel wall. Dean has Sam's arms pinned behind his back, but he lets them go so that he can slide down the length of his younger brother's body, crouching on his knees. Sam places his hands on the wall in front of him and attempts to look over his shoulder. Dean spreads his cheeks apart and Sam loses all concern with maintaining visual contact of his brother.

A low, dark moan makes its way out of Sam's chest as Dean first swipes his tongue across his taut hole. Sam's always had a problem with being quiet, and the way Dean's eating him out isn't helping anything.

Dean's face is pressed as close to Sam as possible. He started off slowly, letting Sam adjust to his presence, but now he can't help himself. Just like Sam's abandonment of control earlier, Dean is reveling in this. His tongue slides over Sam's entrance, and he can feel the muscles under Sam's skin jumping in his hands. He probes more, teasing the hole with a few flicks before letting go with one hand and putting it to better use. His index finger has joined the mission now. Sam slowly lets him inside, and Dean's eyes widen in the realization that his hot, tight brother has just allowed him into his channel. Dean lets out a little groan, nothing compared to the obscene sounds Sam has been making since he started. His tongue rejoins his finger, getting Sam wet and looser by the minute. As he works a second finger in, Dean can't tell if Sam is loving this or experiencing horrible pain. His hesitation allows Sam to pull away, turn around quickly, and shove Dean onto the waiting bed. How could Dean have thought Sam was in discomfort? His face is dark and controlled by nothing other than lust.

Dean's flat on his back, and Sam doesn't take long straddling him, obviously not caring if he still has clothes on or not. His younger brother grinds down into him a few times before realizing this whole thing might go better if Dean were naked too. He grabs the collar of Dean's over shirt but makes very little progress in his clawing. Dean decides to take the lead on that instead. Both shirts are shucked and on the floor before Sam can start rubbing against him again. Dean grips the base of his cock firmly, and Sam looks at him in a haze of confusion.

"Don't want you going anywhere yet, little brother," he pants, and Sam practically whines with need.

Dean somehow convinces Sam to stand up so that he can take his jeans off, but Dean only gets them unbuttoned before Sam is kneeling by the edge of the bed, in between his spread legs. Sam jerks them down a few more inches, along with his boxer briefs, finally exposing Dean's cock to the warm summer night. He immediately swallows it down, and Dean's mouth drops open of its own accord.

"Shit, Sammy...holy shit," he moans, because right now Sam is bobbing his head up and down, running his tongue along the bottom of Dean's dick with every trip. When Sam's hand roams to his balls, he gets out, "Sam, you trying to make me come?" Sam slows his motions, looking at Dean with a face that is slowly gaining control back. He doesn't say anything, but continues working his mouth and up and down Dean's cock. He licks up a little precum at the tip before pulling off.

"Of course not," he says, sounding almost normal, "Can't come until you're inside me."

Dean leans forward, grasping Sam's hair with his right hand. He brings their lips together, not bothering to make the kiss anything refined. It's sloppy and hot, and Dean breaks it only to tell Sam to finish undressing him. Now they're both completely out in the open, and Sam resumes his seat on Dean's lap.

"Need you, Dean," Sam murmurs, leaning down to kiss along Dean's chest and collarbones.

Dean tries to huff out a laugh, but it just comes out as another moan. "I don't think 2 fingers is gonna cut it, man."

Sam's face snaps up, deadly serious, and he offers Dean three of his fingers. Dean looks at them, suppressing a shiver at the hotness of Sam's plan. He takes them all into his mouth, sucking on them and making sure to get them as wet as he can. Sam pulls them out and reaches around behind him. Two go in without much trouble, but Sam starts moving up and down, working himself open so that he can get what he really wants. Dean is left with his brother grinding down on his own fingers on top of him, and god that's hot itself, but Sam uses his other hand to start jacking off Dean. Dean notices quickly that Sam's fucking himself with the same rhythm that he's using to work his hand up and down Dean's shaft.

Dean growls, getting Sam's attention, but that only makes him go faster.

Finally, Sam removes both of his hands and leans down to give Dean another sloppy kiss. Dean rests his hands on the tops of Sam's thighs. Now his own muscles are jerking under his stomach; he knows what's coming next. And god, he's waited so long for this.

Using his position to his advantage, Sam lines Dean's cock up with his hole and ever so slowly sits down. Both of their mouths open the farther down Sam slides until he's flush against Dean's skin.

Dean should have known Sam was in charge from the way the night was going, but it still surprises him when Sam takes the initiative to be a power bottom. He's grinding down on Dean's dick, utter bliss emanating from him. He seems to be having an internal battle on how far to raise himself each time. Pulling out more takes slightly longer time, but the sensation is sublime. However, short pumps give more satisfaction, quantity wise. Whatever he does, he keeps moaning through it all.

"Jeez, Sammy, riding my cock like a porn star," Dean teases. He doesn't realize how close Sam was until he looks directly in his eyes, a pleading expression disturbing his forehead. Dean understands what Sam wants and is happy to provide. "Like the way my cock fits in your ass? Oh, I bet you do. Can't get enough, huh, Sammy? Maybe if you fuck me a little harder, I'll fill your pretty hole with my come." Dean tries not to stutter or pant, realizing how close he is himself. Sam has abandoned long strokes a while ago, and Dean can see the jerking of his muscles and utter rigidity of his red cock. "Maybe I'll come in you and it'll be too much for your sweet, wet hole, and it'll have to run down the inside of your legs instead."

That's it for Sam. He slams his ass a few more times down on Dean's cock, come spurting out of his with every thrust. It shoots all the way up to just below Dean's neck and covers the rest of his chest and stomach. That sends Dean over the edge. As promised, he pumps his hot come up into his little brother, leaning his head back and shutting his eyes as his orgasm sweeps over him.

When he finally opens them again, he sees Sam looming over him, a small smile on his face. Dean leans up slowly, doing his best not to disturb their current position. He runs a hand through Sam's still damp hair, catching a few water droplets on his fingers. They're both slightly winded, but Dean manages to sneak in a few gentle kisses, reassuring his brother of their recent affiliation.

"I think I need to take another shower," Sam says lightly.

"I'll join," Dean responds, and Sam can feel that familiar heat making its way up his face once more.


End file.
